The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu
|producer = |Chronology1 = The Douyou Pops Series Albums Chronology |Next1 = The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu |Last1 = The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu }} The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス３夏のうた集'; The Popular Children's Songs 3 Summer Song Collection) is the third album in the Douyou Pops series.. The album was released on June 5, 2002. Tracklist #Ai Ai (アイアイ) - Kago Ai, Satoda Mai, Coconuts Musume, Otani Masae, Fujimoto Miki #Kamome no Suihei-san (かもめの水兵さん; Seagull Sailors) - Yaguchi Mari, Inaba Atsuko, Ishii Rika #Tonbo no Megane (とんぼのめがね; Dragonflies' Glasses) - Goto Maki, Asami, Murata Megumi #Amefuri (あめふり; A Rainy Day) - Iida Kaori, Rinne, Shibata Ayumi, Fujimoto Miki #Katatsumuri (かたつむり; Snails) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Otani Masae #Kaeru no Gasshou (かえるの合唱; Chorus of the Frogs) - Konno Asami, Inaba Atsuko, Murata Megumi, Saito Hitomi, Maeda Yuki, Ishii Rika #Tanabata-sama (たなばたさま; The Star Festival) - Niigaki Risa, Ishii Rika #Amefuri Kuma no Ko (あめふりくまのこ; Bear Cub in the Rain) - Tsuji Nozomi, Heike Michiyo, Rinne, Ishii Rika #Te no Hira wo Taiyou ni (手のひらを太陽に; The Sun Through My Palms) - Yasuda Kei, Heike Michiyo, Saito Hitomi, Shibata Ayumi, Maeda Yuki #Minami no Shima no Hamehameha Daiou (南の島のハメハメハ大王; Hamehameha, The Great King of the South Island) - Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Coconuts Musume, Otani Masae, Ishii Rika, Fujimoto Miki #Umi (うみ; The Sea) - Abe Natsumi, Ishii Rika #Obake Nante Nai sa (おばけなんてないさ; Ghosts don't exist) - Ogawa Makoto, Shibata Ayumi, Ishii Rika #Ware wa Umi no Ko (われはうみのこ; I Am A Child of the Sea) - Morning Musume #Hanabi (花火; Fireworks) - Asami, Matsuura Aya #Hoshikage Sayaka ni (Moero yo Moero) (星かげさやかに (燃えろよ燃えろ); By Starlight Bright (Burn, Burn)) - Heike Michiyo, Inaba Atsuko, Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Maeda Yuki, Ishii Rika, Fujimoto Miki #Natsu no Omoide (夏の思い出; Summer Memories) - Takahashi Ai, Murata Megumi, Saito Hitomi, Maeda Yuki, Ishii Rika Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Generation: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Generation: Goto Maki **4th Generation: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Heike Michiyo *Inaba Atsuko *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami **Satoda Mai *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Melon Kinenbi **Murata Megumi **Saito Hitomi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Maeda Yuki *Ishii Rika *Matsuura Aya *Fujimoto Miki Trivia * 1st press came with a sticker. * Iida Kaori did the cover illustrations. * A PV for "Kamome no Suihei-san" is featured on Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~. * Track 5, Katatsumuri, and track 13, Ware wa Umi no Ko, is on the list of the Japanese Ministry of Education Songs. * All the tracks are covers of famous Japanese childrens' songs, except track 6, Kaeru no Gasshou, which originally is a German folk song, and track 15, Hoshikage Sayaka ni (Moero Yo Moero Yo) which originally is a French folk song. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Ai Ai, Amefuri,Tanabata-sama, Amefuri Kuma no Ko Category:Douyou Pops Category:2002 Albums Category:Cover Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In